The Complication
by punkgoddess17
Summary: When Gippal and Rikku are cheated on, they hatch a plan of revenge. But will it end up backfiring on them? Or will they forgive and forget the past and find new love. Romantic Comedy.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction, I guess

**Chapter 1 Introduction, I guess.**

It was a hot one in the Bikanel. Hotter than most days, actually. I had on my Thief dressphere, letting the rays of the Oasis shine down on my back. The straps of the bikini were untied to avoid tan-less lines.

I was just about to change positions when I heard a giggle.

Curious, I tied up and sauntered over wondering who was behind the boulder of what us native Al Bheds called the Diving Rock.

I peeked over, my long beaded hair going with me.

It was Gippal and Yuna, having a little cuddle in the shade. My heart gave a little squeeze at Gippal, but I choked it down and giggled.

"Well! What a nice day for a make-out session, huh?"

"Oh!" Yuna embarrassedly pulled away. "Sorry."

Gippal chuckled. My heart skipped. "Way to go Cid's girl! Curiosity killed the kitten, you know. You were always one for snooping."

I stuck my tongue out. "I have a name, loser. Listen Yunie, I was thinking about heading with you and Paine over to Djose 'cause Pops had a little something-something planned for my Birthday. Which I remind you, is tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot Cid's girl. All of fourteen years of knowing you and I forgot!" Gippal chuckled.

"Meanie! Yunie, please tell me _you_ haven't forgotten!"

"Well…I…"

"Yunie!"

"Kidding! Of course not silly." She smiled.

"Good. Its going to be the coolest party in all of Spira, right?" I bounced.

"Hypothetically speaking, sure…"

"Okay, I don't know what that means but I'm sure you've got it all set. See ya later, alligators!" I bounced off waving wildly.

_Oh! _I forgot to ask if we were going to Djose! Oh well, to far away now, I was already back Home.

Hmm…I'm sure I can find a fiend that I can busy myself with. I walked around a bit, finally spotting a sand worm. I ran up to it, pulling out my duel blades from my sides.

I decided to taunt it a little. "Alright, hand it over! You ugly wormie! I can kick you up the block and around the corner you're so weak." Okay, my taunting skills needed a little work but it totally fell for it.

I sliced it a few times, before stealing two Shadow Gems. I drabbed the extra dressphere I had, and sphere changed into a dark knight.

I used Bio, which definitely weakened it, before using Darkness a few times, which weakened me. I then used Drain, which took out the last hundred or so HP and giving it to yours truly.

It burst into pyreflies, and I danced at my strength.

"Oh yeah! No one can take down the Rikku Machine!" Okay, so my nicknames needed a little work too.

I broke a Hi-potion over my head and relaxed as it healed my cuts and bruises.

_Damn_! This dressphere was hot in the sun! I felt like I was baking! I quickly changed back into a Thief before heading home, my fiend-hunting really getting boring.

I had a short-attention span, Gippal always told me. Sigh. Gippal.

We've known each other since we were three. Pops used to tell me we hugged and kiss when we were five, then he ignored me when we were eight, rather playing with Brother than a girl, before quickly jumping off that train and getting back on mine. I laughed when he told me how weird he thought Brother was.

"Rikku! Fryd fana oui tuehk? Fa haatat oui vun dra Sylrehy!" (Rikku! What were you doing? We needed you for the Machina!)

"Cunno! Cunno!"(Sorry!) I ran over. "Haat yho ramb huf?" (Need any help now?)

"Hu tuh'd funno ypuid ed. Ouin puovneaht ec rana du caa oui." (No don't worry about it. Your boyfriend is here to see you.)

"Yay!" I squeeled. I ran over to Home. Looking for him in the crowds. I saw his spiky blond hair, and immediately charged forward, before jumping on his back.

"Rikku! Whoa!" Tidus laughed, falling over.

I gave him a bear hug, before letting him breathe. "Uppie-uppie!" I pulled him up. "Yay! I'm so glad you came! Did you bring me a present?"

"You're going to have to wait until tomorrow, oh impatient one." He pulled me into a sweet kiss. "But will this hold you over for now?"

"It'll do just fine." I grinned. "We're heading over to Bikanel later, wanna join?"

"Of course." He grinned. "Now where's Yuna? And the gang?"

"Oh I saw Gippal and Yuna at the Oasis. I'm not sure where Paine went. Probably with Baralai."

"Lets go see what Yuna and Gippal are up to."

I didn't really feel like peeping on them kissing, but I went anyway, mostly to spend time with Tidus.

We jumped on a hover and rode smoothly to the Oasis, taking our time.

I kissed him while he was driving, which sent him into a sharp turn.

I giggled like crazy. "Whoa. Keep your eyes on the road Mister!"

He laughed.

We pulled up at the Oasis.

I pulled off the already minimum amount of clothing I had, which was my skirt, scarf, shoes and headband. Till I was clothed only in my bikini.

Tidus seemed distracted, he didn't even bother watching me. I wonder what he was so captivated at, before I pulled him into a lingering kiss.

He was surprised at first, before cooperating. He held his hands around my back before he pulled away.

"C'mon, lets go in!" I giggled, running over to the Diving Rock.


	2. Chapter 2 Continuing the Fun

**Chapter 2 Continuing the Fun**

So I was lounging poolside by the Oasis with my girlfriend, Yuna. When I get distracted by giggling. I recognized it. How could I not? Rikku had arrived with Tidus in hand and they were in the middle of a deep kiss. A pang of jealousy punched my heart. They could clearly see us, we were just past the bushes. And Rikku looked stunning with her long legs and slender figure.

Tidus pulled away and took of his shirt.

Yuna stood up and ran over to Rikku, who was bouncing over to the Diving Rock.

"Yunie!" Rikku squeeled. " Lets jump off together."

Yuna laughed. "Okay, sure." She said in that pleasant voice.

They lined up at the top, ready to jump in.

Yuna went first, gracefully pulling her arms up and legs positioned in a beautiful

stance. She dived in, water splaying gracefully about her. She giggled. I could see why she was flirted with a lot. She was pretty, pleasant, and caring.

Then Rikku readied herself. Spread her arms like a gullwing, and jumped.

"CANNONBALL!" she yelled, hitting the water with a big, audible splash.

I laughed so hard. That was what I loved about Rikku. She was not trying to be beautiful or graceful, but she was. She was funny, quirky, outgoing, and loveable. She was just my kind of gal.

…

Wait, what?

I got up and walked to the top of the Diving Rock, pulling off my shirt.

"Rikku, ouin cu cdnyhka."(your so strange.) I laughed.

"Hey! Meanie! Frydc fnuhk fedr y lyhhuhpymm?" (Whats wrong with a cannonball?) She stuck out her tongue.

Hands shoved me from behind, and I went tumbling into the Oasis. Right onto Rikku. Haha. I swam up glaring up at Tidus. He laughed and jumped in. Him and Yuna had a splash fight, before Rikku came up and joined in with me.

We did a few different dives, even made up our own.

"The Tornado!" Rikku yelled, before spinning right off the Rock into the water where Tidus brought her up and held her in his arms.

I swallowed. "Belly Bounce!" I yelled running off the rock and flying down on my belly. Landing with a sting.

"Ouch!" I cried. My tummy was turning a shade of pink. I puckered out my lip. Yuna gave me a hug and a kiss. "Thanks mommy."

I really loved that girl sometimes.

"Hahaha, oh, no way!" Someone laughed.

We all turned our head to look.

It was Paine, laughing her ass off next to Baralai. I swear that guy could really get her to _laugh_. They were really in love.

She stopped when she saw us, but still kept a smile on her face. "Guess some people already beat us to it, Baralai."

"Come on in! There's enough for everyone!" Rikku yelled, splashing loudly.

"Yeah, okay."

They stripped, and jumped in next to us.

We were having a great time, all us couples cuddling with each other. But something felt wrong. Like, secrets. Was I feeling guilty about looking at Rikku? But I wasn't looking at her like _that_. I've known her way to long to like her like that, besides, I liked Yuna. Who at the moment was asking me a question.

"Huh? Sorry, say that again?"

She gave me her worried look. "I was asking if you wanted to leave. Are you okay? Is the heat getting to you? A chill?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Yeah, we can go."

"Good. 'Cause I need the finishing touches for Rikku's party." She smiled.

I grinned. "I'm sure it'll be the best party in all of Spira."

I turned my head. Rikku was spitting nearby in the bushes, while Tidus was off doing laps like the blitzball player he was.

It may not have been lady like, but that was Rikku. I smiled. "We're taking the Celsius? Where is the party being held anyway?"

"Hmm, the party is being held here. No we don't need the Celsius. Did you really forget Rikku's birthday?" she asked.

"No way. I got her a necklace." I shrugged, "I didn't know what else to get her."

She smiled. "Sounds perfect." She gave me a kiss.

I was currently trying to spit out the supposedly _fresh water _of the Oasis. Eww, that stuff tasted icky. I looked up to see Gippal and Yunie kiss. They were so cute. Yunie was such a loyal girly, while Gippal was quite the flirt. Opposites attract, right?

"Tidus, let's get out of here. Paine and Baralai wanna be alone anyway." I waved.

"Kay, let's grab something to eat." He smiled, his ripped muscles flexing after a few laps.

We walked hand in hand after changing back into our clothes.

When we got back Home, I fried him some eggs and bacon before serving it. He ate like a pig, but so did I when I was hungry.

He had to leave afterwards, which made me feel sad. I pouted my lip. "But _why_?"

"Because, pretty, I have a game at 9." He gave me a kiss, then left.

"Awww! Its already that late?" I looked at the clock. 7:56PM.

I scrambled to find something to do. I ran into my messy room, tripping and falling on my face. Damnable clothes. Why don't I have a hamper? No, I do…I just don't use it.

What a pain in the ass.

So _bored._

"BROTHER! E ys P-U-N-A-T! Mad'c ku du Djose yht veht ib fryd vydran'c ib du!" (I am B-O-R-E-D! Let's go to Djose and find up what father's up to!)

Brother huffed and yelled up the stairs, "Rikku! Cdub cruidehk! Fa yna fungehk uh yh esbundyhd bynd dra Machine Faction haatc!" (Stop shouting! We are working on an important part the Machine Faction needs!)

"Yay! Can I help?" I ran down.

"No."

"What? But I'm the best of the best!"

"Eh. No."

"Forget you then! I'm going anyway!" I skittered around him before he could catch me.

"RIKKU!" he chased after me.

"SHUT UP! What's the deal anyway?"

He was fast but I was much faster, I sped down the hallway, reaching the main machina building facility.

I pushed open the doors, and ran right into Gippal's chest.

He didn't move a muscle. "Hey there, Cid's girl! What a beautiful night, huh? Come on outta here, I've, uh, got something to, er…show you."

He hugged my face closer. I could feel my face turn beet red.

"What are you doing! Lemme go!" I struggled. _You smell heavenly._

He tightened his grip and walked me out into the hall. I was walking backwards practically, still struggling out of his 'hug'.

People were starting to stare. "Gippal, drec ec aspynyccehk! Massa ku!" (this is embarrassing! Lemme go!) I shouted.

He laughed, "Okay Cid's girl." He backed up quickly. Well, I'm going to go. Bye!"

"I have a name!" I stuck my tongue out. My face was still heated. _What the hell was that about?_

I didn't even want to think about it. I crawled into my room and jumped in bed. It was still early, only 9:00PM, but I was worn down.

I wished I could catch Tidus' blitzball game. Oh well…

I walked back into the machina building facility of Home, smiling to myself.

Ha. Did you see Rikku's face? She looked about to kill me her face was so red. She must've been extremely mad.

Yuna smiled at me. "Nice work, Gippal. She didn't see any of the decorations right?"

"No way, Jose. Didn't catch a peep." I grinned. "She looked extremely annoyed too, which is what's so funny."

Yuna laughed. "It would've been a waste if all this work was for nothing."

"Wasn't Brother supposed to make sure she stayed out of here?" I glanced at him, sitting down on the bench.

"Ur, cunno. Cra uidnyh sa. Oui ghuf ruf vycd cra ec." (Oh, sorry. She outran me. You know how fast she is.) he apologized. Aloud he said to Yuna, "I stopped her, but then a fiend came and started attacking some people, so I went to go and help out." He said in his thick accent.

"You're so brave. Thanks for trying though." She smiled to him.

He grinned, ear to ear.

All I could think was, _Bro, you need to calm down a little. She's your freaking cousin for Spira's sake._

"Well we're about done with the decorations. Let's go. Good night, Brother." Yuna said, yawning.

"Good night, Yuna." Brother shouted.

I walked Yuna to her guest bedroom before giving her a goodnight kiss and heading off to my own room, where I settled in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3 Blindsided

**Chapter 3 Blind-sided**

I woke up that morning totally psyched. Today was my eighteenth birthday! I was so excited I jumped into the air and fell back down on my sore ass. Ow.

I was to excited to care as I threw on my thief dressphere

I skipped down the stares, once again almost tripping over my clothes in the doorway. I would have to clean that up one day.

I jumped the last three steps, falling into a passing Al Bhed. "Cunno." I apologized.

I ran over to Yunie's room, opening the door right away, but there was only a made bed.

"Yunie!" I skipped around the house. "Where are you?" I muttered, sucking on my bottom lip.

Hmm…maybe she's outside! I skipped outside, jumping around.

"Rybbo Pendrtyo Rikku!" (Happy Birthday Rikku!) A few Al Bhed shouted towards me.

"Dryhgc!"(Thanks!)

"Oh…poopie!" I fell on a nearby bench. Where's my party? I thought it was supposed to be the best in all of Spira!

"Rikku?" An Al Bhed woman called me.

"Hi! Oh, Elba!" I ran over to hug her.

Elga was me and Gippal's babysitter when we were younger. "Happy Birthday! I haven't seen you in years! Where's Gippal?" she hugged me.

I gave her one of my bear hugs. "Thank you. I'm not sure where he is now. I see you've learned Spiran!"

We talked a little while more before she had to leave, which left me with nothing to do.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled.

"Rikku! Happy Birthday!" Yunie came to me, smiling.

I got up and grabbed her arms. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes! Twenty MINUTES! What were you doing that took you so long, Yunie?"

She blushed. Oh, Gippal. "Sorry. Come with me. We'll go get breakfast. Your party doesn't start till seven."

"YAY!" I jumped and danced. "Wait-SEVEN? Its only three! What are we supposed to do for that long?"

"Let's start with breakfast." She smiled.

We walked to the new place on the block called Jiulianni's, which was just some retro joint that sold amazing breakfast.

We took seats by the window while our waiter arrived.

"May I take your order?"

"Yessirie, I'll have the flapjacks with lots of strawberries, chocolate sauce, and some blueberries too, why not. Hey its my birthday! Do I guess this for free?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'll see what I can do. And for the gunner?"

Yunie gave a small smile. "I'll have some egg whites on wheat bread with a biscuit."

"Sure, lovely." He winked at her and walked away.

"Hey! He was _flirting_. Yunie, you get all the guys!" I giggled.

"Not _all _of them." She looked away. "Was he flirting?"

"No duh, but of course your not _interested_, right?" I lowered my eyelashes and gave an evil grin.

"Oh, no way! I was just wondering! I catch on a little late is all." She giggled.

"Okay. _Anyways_ what did you do for my party? Is it going to be awesome? Where is it anyway?" I bombarded.

"Well, yeah it's going to be awesome. I won't tell you much more than that." She winked.

"Oh boy! Now I'm all piped up and curious!"

Our food came up. Another thing I liked about this restaurant. Food. Ready. Quickly.

"Happy Birthday, Cid's girl." A recognizable voice came from the doorway.

"I have a name!" I said over a mouthful of pancakes and choco-sauce.

He laughed and squeezed in next to Yunie. "Well, has it beem an eventful birthday?"

"Not yet." I smiled. "Not yet."

"Well, we'll see what happens come party time."

"Hey, reminds me, I'd like to dress you for this special occasion. And do that hair of yours." Yuna said.

I touched my beaded hair. "There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

"No, of course not. But I want to see what I can do."

The waiter came back eyeing Gippal strangely. He didn't even notice.

"Can I get anything for you, sir?" He asked.

"I'll take some apple pie. Thanks."

"Right."

"He likes you?" Gippal said, more of a statement than a question, to Yunie.

"He sure does. Been flirting with her all day." I interrupted.

Gippal chuckled while Yunie blushed. She didn't like a ton of male attention.

"What did _you _get me for my birthday?" I asked Gippal, staring across the table.

He put a finger over his lips. "Not telling."

My lip automatically puckered. "No fair!"

"You can't wait a few more hours?"

"No way! Well, maybe a little longer…"

"Good girl." He grinned.

Yunie smiled at our childish conversation. We were always like this, even when we were younger.

The waiter came back around with Gippal's order, glaring the whole time, before he turned his attention to me.

"Hello, cutie. Would _you _like anything?" he asked with a handsome smile.

I giggled. What an idiot. "I don't like being seconds, leave before you don't get a tip." I smiled evilly.

He walked away quickly.

Gippal chuckled the whole time, "Did you see his face? Just _dropped._"

I laughed. "The _nerve_, I swear!"

Yunie gave a small smile, and ate a bit of Gippal's pie.

We finished eating and by then it was 4:30, and we gave the nice waiter a tip before leaving.

We walked around Home, just talking.

"Are we going to Djose so I can talk to Pops?" I asked. "Get some presents?"

"No need. He's coming to the party." Yuna smiled.

I jumped on her. "YAY! Thanks so much Yunie. I love you! I may act like I don't but I really do miss him sometimes."

She laughed. "No problem. He wouldn't miss it for the world."

I walked ahead. "Thanks so much for everything, guys and thanks for paying for breakfast, Gippal. I'm going to take a nap, maybe it will past the time." I waved and ran back to the main House, and climbed the stairs before jumping into my bed.

I sighed. Not really tired, but I'll lay here if it will pass the time. I tossed and turned, but when I finally had a good position and my little fan was on, I started to relax to the breeze.

I woke up at 6:30 to a pounding on my door. I got up dazedly, before I remembered the party and ran to get it. Yunie was standing there looking impatient.

"I was standing here for ten minutes banging!" she huffed, looking pretty in a spaghetti-strapped lavender dress.

"So sorry, Yunie! I'm a heavy sleeper!" I ushered her in.

"Its okay. Here put it on." She handed me a bag. "Go, go, _go_!" she pushed me in the closet.

I quickly took off my dressphere and pulled the dress on. I ran out trying to see what I had thrown on.

I looked in the mirror, and was stunned. I was in the cutest pale yellow dress. It was just above the knee, strapless, and fell into light ruffles just below cleavage.

It showed off my tanned swan shoulders and arms _and_ it was in my favorite color.

"You look so pretty, Rikku!" Yunie gushed. "I really do have great taste!"

She let me wear my feather earrings and made me put lotion on my long legs.

"Lets do that hair!"

I took out my favorite headband, all the beads and braids, and soon it was a thick mass of gold.

She brushed it, more like _yanked _it, to get the clits out and put a soft cream too smooth any frizz and make it shine.

She let it curl a little, and let the soft waves fall over my shoulder. Then I needed shoes. She gave me cute skin-tone heels, which made me slightly taller than my 5'2 and improved my posture.

"We need to get moving! Happy Birthday, do you like the dress? Its my gift." She ushered me down stairs and towards the main machine building facility.

"I love it! Thank you! Oh, that's why Gippal stopped me from going in there." Suddenly it all made sense, and I felt like an idiot for blushing so hard at the 'hug'.

She looked at me. "Ready?" I nodded, and she pulled open the doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" with a mix of "RYBBO PENDRTYO!" was all I could here as confetti showered upon me.

I laughed like crazy. People came up to me and gave me hugs and kisses, and also complimented me for my look.

Tidus came up to me from behind, and hugged me around the waist.

"Damn, Rikku! How am I supposed to keep the guys off you now?" He kissed my cheek. "Happy Birthday." He whispered, and dropped a small box into my hands.

They were chocobo feather earrings, not just any yellow feathers, but encrusted with other feathers to hold it together, to make a kind of marbled look. They were beautiful, and the top piece carried pretty colorful beads, which was just my look.

"They're beautiful!" I screamed and kissed him. "Thank you!" I yelled before putting them on.

He laughed. "I'm glad you like them. I wasn't really sure what to get you."

Yunie and Gippal came over to join us.

"How do you like it?" Yunie asked.

"I'm loving it! It's so cool, I love your decorations." Dance music was pumping in the background. I hugged her. "Thanks Yunie."

Gippal presented me with his gift, a silver necklace that held an intricate swirl pendant, a peridot gem in the center. I knew because peridot could be mined in the Bikanel. I hugged him. "It's beautiful, thanks, Gippal."

"You're welcome, Cid's girl."

"Happy Birthday, Rikku." A strong male voice came from behind me.

I turned around. "Pops!" I hugged him hard. "Bald as ever."

He laughed. "You're as bold as ever. Here, your gift."

I unwrapped it. "Oh! The part for my machina! Now I can finish it! Thank you!" I have been working on a machina weapon forever, and I was missing a special part that I could not seem to get my hands on.

"Lets get on the dance floor!" Tidus said into my ear.

I nodded. "Pops, there's some food over on the table. Help yourself."

The four of us, then joined by Dr. P and Baralai, grooved our way onto the dance floor, shaking it to the newest pop song to hit Spira, called "I Sinned".

Then came a slow song, and all of us couples held on to eachother, circling slowly around.

"You look really pretty, Rikku." Tidus whispered, staring into my swirled eyes.

_Really pretty_? I thought I looked killer. I giggled anyway, "Thanks."

He glanced around, mostly in Gippal's general direction, before looking back to me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Just enjoying the dance." He gave me a reassuring smile.

The song ended and I was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hello, loves."

"Leblanc!" I gave her a hug.

She was arm in arm with Nooj, her new husband. I was at the very pink wedding, a bridesmaid; it was definitely _not _a comfortable dress she had us Gull-maids in.

"Here, love. Happy Birthday." She handed me a small wrapped box.

I opened it to reveal a framed picture of the Gullwings at her wedding, all of us smiling into the camera, our skimpy bridesmaid dresses eye-catching in hot pink.

Still, it was a memory, and a very good one at that. I loved it. "Thank you, Leblanc, Nooj."

"No problem, love. Now, I think its time to cut the cake, 'cause there calling for you."

All the party members were chanting 'RIKKU! RIKKU!'. I got up on the mini stage they set up for me, behind a big curtain.

"Hey people!" I said into a microphone. "Thank you guys so much for coming and planning and the presents. I love you all so much! Best sweet 18th birthday party EVER! The only thing that could make this better is if I sung for you, my thanks. Wanna' here me sing?"

Everyone was shaking there heads and yelling, "Sorry, no thanks." "PLEASE don't!"

I laughed, not one bit hurt by it. "Just kidding! Don't look so relieved!"

They pulled away the curtains, revealing a giant 7-tier cake, decorated in yellow swirls of frosting. It looked delicious.

"_Damn_! That cake look _good_!" I exclaimed. "Now, don't take offense to this Yuna, and I know you would expect this from me, but I have to."

I dipped my hand into the cake and pulled out a nice chunk.

Everyone whooped.

I hurled it toward Yuna. Tidus, her ex-guardian, instinctively pulled her out of the way just in time.

The cake hit Gippal right in the kisser. Uh-oh.

He wiped the cake off, licking his fingers, "Oh, now it is _so on._"

He jumped on stage and grabbed a chunk of cake, throwing it into my nicely done hair.

I shrieked with laughter, and shook my hair like a dog, cake flying everywhere.

People laughed and whooped, climbing to get there pieces of cake and start a food fight.

I tackled Gippal, making sure to mess up his spikes as he did with me. He pushed me off, and ran toward the ammunition. I still had excess on my dress, and sent it flying toward him.

It hit him in the chest, and in turn, my midsection was caked upon.

Everyone had joined the fight, some lazy people just eating it off themselves.

Paine and Baralai were pinning themselves to each other, putting cake on each other's chests.

Nooj and Leblanc were kissing in the corners, occasionally being showered upon with cake.

Yunie was watching it all go down, looking slightly sad that all her planning and decorating were a bit of a waste.

I felt a bit bad, so I paused our fight and gave her one of my bear hugs, squishing cake in between us. "Thank you, Yunie. You're the best."

She smiled. "You totally ruined that dress."

"I love you, too." I sang, running over to Gippal, who was waiting with a hand of cake.

"_Bring it _on!" I yelled, taking a face full of cake. "Ah!"

He laughed. A real, full belly one that I hadn't heard in a while. I actually had missed his old laughs.

I pushed him with my frosted hands, making sure to ruin his favorite coat.

"Payback, bastard!" I giggled.

He had my hands, trying to push me away.

"Where's Tidus?" I asked out of nowhere, looking around.

We were the only one's still fighting and it was getting a bit awkward with the staring.

"Hmm?" He stopped, noticing the people. "I don't know."

I felt a blush creep up my neck, and was glad for the icing covering my cheeks. "That was…fun."

"Yeah." He grinned. "We gotta do that again sometime."

I gave everybody my thanks before they left, and it was time for clean-up duty. Gippal, Yunie, Tidus, Paine, and Baralai stayed to help.

It started getting late, and before Dr. P left, she gave me her present.

"Finally! I thought I'd never get it from you!" I exclaimed, and tore open the paper. It was a scrapbook, the front covered with pictures of the three of us, sometimes with Gippal or Baralai or Tidus.

"Oh my gosh, Paine! I didn't know you liked to do this kinda stuff! Its so pretty, like an expert did this!"

A blush crept up her monotone face, embarrassed that I found her girly side. "Yeah, whatever. I'm glad you like it."

She left with Baralai, holding hands. I've never seen her so happy before. I was glad, and if Baralai ever broke her heart, I would break his face. Not that he would, he looked just as happy as she did.

I hadn't seen Yunie and Tidus for a while.

I left to go check on them. I walked around in barefoot because the heels were getting uncomfortable.

Which is why they probably didn't hear me coming.

I peaked around a little corner, and was completely blind-sided.


	4. Chapter 4 He's a Keeper

**Chapter 4 He's a keeper**

I was completely taken back. It felt like someone had just knocked the breath out of me.

Yunie and Tidus were kissing. Like, passionately kissing.

That was how I could only describe it. Not like a make out session, but much deeper. Like they were in love.

Yunie opened an eye, and gasped, standing quickly and as far away from Tidus as she could get.

Tidus was still a bit dazed, before he realized I was there. He stood up quickly, and took a step toward me.

"Rikku…" Yunie muttered, reaching for me.

"No. No. No. This is _not_ happening." I couldn't stop my mouth.

"Rikku!" Tidus was in arms length of me.

"No! _No!" _I made a break for it, tears streaming down my face. Then my next thought almost crippled me. _Gippal_. Oh Spira, he needs to know.

I ran right into his chest, he almost fell back with the force.

"Woah! Watch it, Cid's girl. I almost—" then he saw my face. "What the hell happened?"

I was crying now, letting them tear freely. "Gippal—" Hiccup. "Yunie and Tidus—they were…kissing—I saw them. Over there." I pointed.

"_What!_" he exclaimed, pulling me with him in that general direction, coming upon Yunie and Tidus both speaking in hushed voices to eachother.

"Oh Spira, Rikku! Gippal!" Yunie cried out, "_I'm so sorry._"

Gippal glared at them, "How _dare_ you! You were supposed to be my best friend. My girlfriend! Look at Rikku! You just tore her inside!" He growled.

Gippal started over, ready to fight his former best friend. I stopped him.

"Gippal, no! They don't deserve the effort. They're cowards for lying to us. Treating us as if we're dirt! Yunie—Yuna, I thought we were friends! Sisters even! You betrayed me. And _you!_" I shouted at Tidus. "Is she where all those glances were going to? All those longing looks?" I sniffled, but stopped crying. I would not cry in front of them.

Now Gippal was really heated, full of that testosterone that filled men with the urge to fight. " Is it the same, Yuna? Why you guys were always ogling each other? I knew you liked him, but I didn't think you hated Rikku and I enough to cheat on us!"

Yunie broke down into a crying session, and that actually hurt a bit. Tidus went to comfort her, which just made me sad.

Gippal pulled me away, holding me in a hug. "Let's go, Rikku."

We made our way to my room, and he asked if I wanted company. It may sound wrong, but it wasn't meant in that way at all.

"No, thank you. I'm sorry Gippal, I need to be alone right now." I hugged him.

"I understand completely. You're definitely not alone."

"I know." I answered. Closing the door and flying on to my bed.

"Oh Spira." I cried, pulling the covers over my bed.

I saw the scrapbook Paine had made lying at the foot and grabbed it.

I turned the first page and saw the three of us together. I, grinning broadly in a wacky pose, Yuna with a big smile to the camera, and Paine with a secretive curve of the lip.

We were always like that, the hyper, caring, and mysterious.

The other photos were of the complete Gullwing pack in a newspaper article as 'the friendly neighborhood Gullwings'.

We had many fun times, some with us at the Oasis, some pictures were from Leblanc and Nooj's wedding. They all made me smile.

I turned the page, and there I was, standing next to Gippal. We obviously didn't know there was a camera there, and we were posed in hush conversation, both huddled in the bushes. It was an old picture, before I even knew Paine. I wondered how she got her hands on it.

The picture made me smile even more. I studied it intensely, noting the serious expressions on our faces. Then a light went off in my head. Just a realization.

_Gippal was always there for me, and vice versa_. That was it, simply. He had been there good times and bad, and always took care of me. We were always goofing around, and could always have a good time around him.

I always made him _laugh_. Not chuckle, like Yuna did. He always _laughed _his real laugh around me.

I sighed. How I would live through this? With Gippal, I told myself. We were going through the same thing, and I would be there for him.

I turned the page. There sitting on the page was Yuna and Tidus, both looking away from each other, but sitting very close.

Why was I so blind? How could I not see it? He was looking at Yuna during the slow dance, he was watching Yuna kiss Gippal at the Oasis, and he was watching Yuna during her dives off the Rock.

He was always distracted when she was around. Always asking where she was first. Why couldn't I see that? He was in love with her, just like every other male I know.

Brother, Tidus, Gippal, even _Shinra_ had a puppy crush on her!

I turned the page and saw two pictures of Gippal and I, both at the wedding. Me, in my barely-there pink dress, and him in a sexy tuxedo, hot pink bow tie lying crookedly on his neck.

The first picture we were doing silly poses.

The second was one of him and I laughing. I remembered we couldn't stay composed enough for the cameraman to take anything good, so he just got one of us mid-shot going crazy with laughter.

I didn't know why we had so much fun together, we just did.

I set a silent thanks to Paine, for cheering me up the slightest bit.

I fell asleep after taking a shower and changing into my pajammies.

I awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache, especially after remembering what happened last night.

Oh joy, what do I do? I hit my head with the pillow. My heart hurts.

I would completely ignore them for eternity, and then I will make them pay.

I got a missed call from Gippal. He wants me to meet him in the Oasis at 3:00PM today.

Alright, lets see what Mr. Gippal wants…

I didn't put on my thief dressphere today. Probably because of my motivation and energy, or lack thereof. I checked my clock; it was already 2:30PM. Damn! I did not mean to sleep in, but I did stay up late crying all night.

I walked out in my traditional hairstyle, and a thin white shirt and my cute striped shorts.

I took a hover over, letting my hair fly about in the wind and sand. It felt like freedom. I haven't been single in a while.

I hopped off before it stopped, liking the adrenaline. Oh boy, Rikku. Don't go turning into a Bella now.

"Yo!" I shouted to Gippal. He strolled out of nearby bushes, looking like he jkust took a swim. "So, what's up?"

"I-I have a plan." He grinned. "I know your gonna' love this. You've always been one for this kind of thing."

I smiled. That was Gippal for you. "Yeah? Don't keep me waiting! I'm curious!" I snooped closer.

He dragged me to a more secluded spot, before he plopped me down next to him. It reminded me of when we were kids. "I want to show _them_ what they're missing. I mad, aren't you? That wasn't fair, and they need to be taught a lesson." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm listening."

"Well…I was thinking…er—if we went out." He blushed slightly. "Not for real. Just to show them we don't need them, and they missed out on so much, and that we're happy they're losers." He stared in my eyes hard; it was quiet for a few moments.

I let out a giggle. "I love it! You already got me thinking…" He smiled.

"Okay, do you remember Nikola?" He nodded. "Well I saw her recently. She asked if I was ever interested in modeling, to call. She wanted to photograph me for a particular ad." I giggled.

"Oh yeah? And how will that help?"

"It's a _swimsuit_ ad, silly. I'm supposed to take one with a boy. That'll hit Tidus right in the gut. Not to mention Yunie will get to see you, too. In a swimsuit. With me. Looking smoking, man!" I laughed. It's perfect!

"Sounds like a plan. Lets shake on it." He held out his hand, and I shook greedily. This was going to be so much fun.

"Operation: Take Out Tuna!" I exclaimed.

"Tuna?"

"Tidus slash Yuna." I mumbled.

"Oh okay. O.T.O.T, for short." He whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back. We stood up and brushed off sand. "Come, Mr. Fake Boyfriend." I smiled.

"Coming, Ms. Fake Girlfriend." He grinned as we went back on the hover. "Great, you took the hover. I did _not_ want to walk again."

"Last I heard, Nikola was in Luca. Let's head there now. I'll call first." I said, steering the hover through the dunes.

"Okay, we taking the Celsius or…?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive since Brother won't go anywhere without Yuna." I grinned. He _never_ let me drive that thing!


	5. Chapter 5 Plan of Deception

**Chapter 5 Plan of Deception**

**Rikku**

I hiked the controls up with all my strength to keep the Celsius from flying into the ocean.

"Rikku? Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" Gippal said, gripping the seat where Buddy would usually sit.

"Of course! How hard can it be?" I said, yanking the "steering wheel" about. "Am I going the right way?"

"Yup. We should be there in another 15 minutes."

"Good!" I said with a growl as the Celsius started to tip again.

"What in Spira—what are you idiots doing!" An angry Shinra came marching through the automatic doors.

"Oh, Shinra! Were you…sleeping? Good morning! It's a bit late for a nap anyway!" I said giddily.

"Well I slept in! The whole ship was bounding forward! I flew out my bed!" He growled. He _was not _good with mornings, or afternoons…it was already 4:30PM.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I got it under control." I said, calmly placing my splayed fingers on the wheelie-thingy.

"Yeah? Well, since I can see you don't know how to fly—"

"What? _Really? She can't fly this?_" A sarcastic Gippal muttered.

"There's the autopilot button." He finished, reaching across my waist to poke a yellow button underneath that read 'AUTO'.

"Oh." I smiled. "Thanks, Shinra. You're _so smart_." I let it roll off my tongue.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed. Oh, and Gippal, you can map out your destination so the ship knows where to land automatically."

"_Right. _I knew that." He said, trying to work out the controls.

Shinra had walked out of the room, and Gippal and I tried to make the plan completely foolproof.

"So where exactly are we going?" Gippal asked.

I dug in the yellow bikini of my dressphere and pulled out a white card. His raised his eyebrow. "She gave me her card. I saw her about a week ago, she lives in the plaza, you know, the one with the fountain."

"What else have you got hidden in there?"

I laughed. "This will be interesting."

"You're a bit sad. I can tell." He said randomly.

"Yeah, and you can read me read me like a book? Yes, I'm sad. My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend, and _she_ was completely aware."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Rikku."

"Me too. But it's not your fault. You're in the same predicament as me." I smiled. "Kinda nice to know that I'm not alone."

We squeezed each other's hands across the seats.

**Gippal**

As we touched down in Luca, I gave a silent prayer of thanks that I had Rikku. Men were not supposed to be emotional, but around her, I could be myself.

We strolled into town, Rikku on the phone with Nikola.

"Hey, Nikola. I'm fine, and you? Well, I was just thinking about what you asked me…" She turned to face me, _What's a _proposition? She mouthed. "Oh yeah! Well we came for your _proposition_. We as in, I have the _perfect_ male model. Yeah, you'll love him!"

She was silent for a few minutes, then handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked.

"Gippal, madam."

"Do you have experience, Mr. Gippal?"

"No, maam."

"Well, you sound cute, so we'll wing it. Put Rikku on."

I shrugged at Rikku's questioning look and handed her the phone.

"Yeah, we're in town to meet you? Thanks so much! Bye."

She giggled. "We're very lucky you know! She's the photographer and director of the whole project. She has all the stuff ready, its going to be set at the beach. She's calling the rest of the crew over so they can shoot."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like a Spira's next top model."

"You can't back out on me now, Gippal, OTOT has already started." She glared.

"I'm not going to back out!" I insisted.

We walked into the plaza, finally finding her apartment and ringing the apartment bell.

She ushered us in. Nikola was a tall woman, with pale skin and black hair, cut neatly into the Dutch boy cut.

"_Wow_, he is hot." She smiled. "You too will look great together." Come, we're off to location."

We were brought to a hover, and took the 3-minute trip to down to the beach.

Once we got there, we were separated and rushed over to hair and makeup. I took a seat as they tried to take off my shirt.

"Woah, woah. I'm wearing trunks, right?" I took the shorts the lady gave me and quickly put them on behind a curtain. It was kinda weird thinking they were doing that to Rikku.

I finally got to see the set. It was a nice, sandy beach. One I've been to once before. My chest was patted with oil, and a lot of sand.

"Wow, you're quite tan! I won't be needing to put any self-tanner on you!" the 50-something lady smiled and patted my cheek before walking away.

"Okay…" I waited there. Nikola walked over to me.

"You look sexy, baby. Don't worry, there's not much to it. Just as you look longingly into her eyes the whole time."

She chatted quietly to the guy with the big fan. I stood there awkwardly before chatting up the hair stylist who kept tousling my hair.

_Ah, man, not the spikes!_ I couldn't help but think. My hard-earned spikes were gone, replaced with soft blond hair that fell across my forehead.

A low whistle could be heard off the fan guy. I turned to look.

My jaw dropped when I saw Rikku.

They had put her in a mismatched bikini, patterned top with solid-red bottom. Her hair was flying with the wind and she had a huge smile on her face. Just to see her with a different, even more revealing bikini than she already wore it was…nice.

She had naturally tanned skin from the Bikanel, long, slender legs and body, and a nice hips and chest to go with it.

She bounced herself over to me, "Oh my gosh, this will _so _work!"

"Yeah, tell me about." I mumbled, trying to come out of my brain bang.

"Man, you look good! I'm so excited that OTOT is under way!"

"This will work."

"Gippal, Rikku, in position! You'll be laying about in the sand, Gippal, behind her."

I got down on the sand, right behind Rikku. She smelled good, and her hair kept hitting my face.

"Alright. Act natural, guys. Gippal, remember what I told you. Stare longingly." Nikola commanded.

I did as she told, and moved up a bit so I could actually look at her face.

Man, she was pretty. Her wide green eyes stared up at me, and she smiled. It then disappeared and was replaced with a slight pout. Her eyelids lowered slightly, giving her a sexy look.

I must have looked surprised about this because Nikola told me that my mouth was too gaped, and to get more comfortable. I quickly settled in.

"Great job you two! I love the chemistry! Natural born models, I'd say!" She took shot after shot.

Rikku put her right arm around my neck to get a different pose. "_Brilliant! _Ted, fan!"

Ted turned on the fan to a light breeze.

"Okay, this is high fashion clothing, not a beer ad so let's not get too sexy and keep it clean." She added.

She told us to get up to do and go toward the rocks. "Okay, now while you're walking look back toward the camera's and smile! This one's for the teen magazines!"

Rikku held my hand, and she looked back toward the camera with a cute dimpled smile. I turned as well, mostly keeping my eyes on her.

**Rikku**

I really liked holding his hand. It was warm and strong, and dwarfed mine. He looked great. He had a great tan and was well-muscled, but not steroid-like. He was tall too, a full foot taller. They softened his hair, he had no spikes, and it made him look not as tough, and more vulnerable. It was cute.

And he kept staring into my eyes like we had a I don't know, _something_, but I knew it was just because the lady told him to. He really was a good model.

We reached the rocks and I wrapped both arms around his neck backwards, while his hand's wandered onto my waist. It tickled, and I let out a low giggle before staring hard into the camera with my mouth slightly open.

Nikola whispered something to a lady, and she came over and wet my hair a bit, letting it play over my face. I smiled at her, "Thanks."

_Click. Click. _All I could here throughout the shoot. Occasionally a, "Rikku, head lower. Not so angry. Gippal, smile a slight bit. Great!"

After about a half hour Nikola stopped and smiled. "We got it."

"Sweet." I exclaimed, wiping the sand off. "Let's go get some ice cream!" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gippal shook Nikola's hand. "Pleasure working with you."

I did the same.

"Anytimes, you two! It was great. I'll call if I have any work for you guys again. I know the designer will be thrilled! Do you realize how popular these are going to get? A hero of Spira and the Machine Faction leader. Together! Looking _hot_. This is going to blow up! All over billboards, everywhere!" She bantered loudly.

I laughed and whispered, "OTOT is all-a-go."

Nikola offered us money, but we turned her down. She shook her head. "What a lucky day! You guys don't belong to an agency, so I don't have to pay them either!"

We changed back into our old gear and headed out for some ice cream.

Gippal got the mushroom rock-y-road and I took a 'crazy-for-Luca-strawberry'. Who the hell names these, anyway?

"Speaking of the Machine Faction, I'm going to have to get back sometime now." Gippal told me.

"Poop! Just when we were getting started?" I whined.

"I know. Why don't you come back with me? I can have you working on a bit of machina while we wait for this to _blow up_."

"Okay! Sounds like a plan! I can't wait to see those photos!" I laughed.

"Yeah, that was surprisingly fun." _And eye opening_, he said to himself.

"Oh, yeah it was! Those bikinis were really cute, too!"

He nodded before finishing of his ice cream.

_You_ were very cute, my brain thought up. _What the hell, Rikku! Stop thinking like that. I was only _Cid's girl _to him. _

_To hell with that! _My brain shouted at me.

"So yeah, let's go after I finish this." I said, trying to hurry with the ice cream, he seemed impatient for some reason, like he was having some very hard thoughts.

"Gippal?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Nothing really." He replied.

I gave him a sad look. _Egotistical little…_

"Should we go?"

"Yeah, sure." I got up and went outside, finishing off the best part of the ice cream—the end of the crunchy cone, covered in the cream.


End file.
